Answered Prayers
by FangirlAllTheWay
Summary: Madelyn is a Fangirl. Someone no one really cares about. She is the most socially awkward person of the school. No one understands her obsessions. She is always teased, people saying that "They are just Fictional Characters." She has prayed to Castiel for a while now, but never an answer. But what happens when her prayers are answered? SuperWhoLock.


**Just saying: this is not what my life is like at all, I just thought this would be cool. I love my life, my school, and i do have friends. :)**

**_disclaimer_****: I do not own SuperWhoLock or any other fictional character for that matter. If I did, though, there would be more fluff, death, and ships. However, I do own Madelyn, and the other names are friends of mine. Well, when I say own, I mean made up, so yeah. **

* * *

"They are just fictional characters."

"Hey dumpster girl, how about you go live up to your name?"

"I hope all all of your favorite fictional characters die and go to Hell."

_Some already have_, I thought.

My name is Madelyn. I am a Junior in high school, and I am a fangirl. To clarify, a fangirl is someone who is seriously obsessed with movies, books, actors, ect. No one really understands me, I'm the only fangirl of this cursed school. I am constantly bullied, since I'm the freak of the whole school. I don't see anything freaky about me, despite the fact that when I make a reference to one of my fandoms, I practically spaz out. I don't really mind, it happens all the time, but everyone makes fun of me for it and I just can't do anything. I know that all of the characters that I love aren't real, but I believe that they are, anyway. My dad says I'm too old for these things. No one knows who I really am on the inside. Sure, I'm completely obsessed with lots of things, but no one knows that I am a tomboy. No one knows that I am someone who loves the outdoors and sports. No one knows how talkative I am, and they don't know what I talk about.

"Hey dumpster girl, you still there? Or are you dreaming about your fictional characters?" The words fictional characters come out in a whining, mean teasing way.

**I snapped. **

I whirled around, pushed my tormentor onto the wall, and I pinned his neck there with my arm. He looked surprised.

"Screw off, will you?!" I screamed in his face. I've never done this before, but I know what I'm doing. I'm showing this bastard up.

Me yelling must have attracted people attention but I didn't care.

"You know what I put up with? All of you are your friends' crap? Well, you know what, you sick little worm? _I'm done, you little fag! You hear me? I'm done_!"

And with that, I released him, but then I punched him in the gut. He fell to the ground, and I said, "That's for my fandoms. and then I I kicked him.

"And that's for all of the crap you put me through."

I heard gasps, but I didn't care. I pushed my way through the crowd, and I ran home. School was just about to be out anyway, so I said to my dad as I ran though the door, "they released us early." I didn't wait to hear his reply, I just ran up to my room and pulled open my laptop. My home screen was an apartment building door with the label "221B" on it, a blue police box next to it, and in front of it was a black 67' Chevy Impala. I smiled at this picture, I had made the edit myself. I put in my password, SuperWhoLock, into my computer and immediately went to my music. Music is my escape from the horrors of the world. It helps me forget school, my tormentors, my life, everything. It sort of like my cutting, like when some people cut themselves to feel better, only it's music, and I don't hurt myself.

I tried cutting myself before, in my freshman year, but I couldn't bear it.

I've never actually met anyone who is like me in person, but the internet is my safe haven. Millions of people like me. Fangirls. Sometimes fanboys, although they are extremely rare. On my music, the BadWolf theme starts. I love that.

Let's see, what am I in the mood for right now? Fanfiction? Fan art? Make edits? Order posters? Ugh.

Wait. I pause my music, run downstairs, grab a bowl of chocolate chips from the kitchen, and run back upstairs. I play my music again, and I stuff my face with chocolate. I have always loved chocolate, and donuts, and I'd kill to get them.

That's also something that no one knows about me. Words flood into my head.

"They're fictional!

What's superwholock?

Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock sucks balls!"

I bite back a sob.

How dare they?

They've never even seen it and their judging!

I look at the razor in my bathroom.

No. That's not an option.

"Cas." I start to sob out loud. I pray to him, since he is an Angel of The Lord, and he was also God once. I bet he is too busy to even notice my prayers, but I do it anyway.

"Cas, I know you are probably busy, and you probably won't even hear me or know me, but I don't know how I can go on with all this endless torture. I just can't. Help me please! I just can't.."

My voice falters.

"I just can't go on living like this. And it's not just them criticizing my fandoms. Every day I get punched, kicked, abused, thrown into the dumpster, the knives, the guns! But everyday they say your fictional, and I know your not, or do I? I've been wondering. What of you are just fictional?"

I hate every word I'm saying. But it's time to face the truth.

"What if you are just something, made up by some creative person? Please, Castiel. I don't want to loose faith, but..."

And at that moment I just broke down sobbing. I threw myself onto my bed, just screaming in my pillow. I've never been like this, I've always been someone who has a cool head, and when I don't, I'm good at concealing it. Another thing from one of my fandoms.

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.

Eventually I calmed down, and check my email. 'Email from Sophie' it says. Sophie is one of my internet buddies, and she's practically the only friend I have. She's in all of my fandoms, which is amazing. Someone who understands me. There are a couple of other people who I am friends with, even if they aren't in all of my fandoms.

There's Sophia, Savannah, Pierce, Bennett, and Abby.

See? I have friends. But they are just on the internet. We all live in different places. We all know each other, and we ooVoo sometimes. A couple of times when I was eating something, I laughed so hard I spit it out.

It feels good to laugh.

I make a couple of edits, I order a SuperWhoLock phone case, and I grabbed my iPhone and plugged up with music. I play a random song, and the song that comes on is Brave, by Sara Bareilles.

This song actually really relates to me at the moment. I said what I wanted to say, and I was actually quite brave, if I do say so myself.

At least it's Friday. No torture tomorrow. Just me and my internet buddies.

I smile.

Just then, my dad walks in.

"Wow, what happened today? Your actually smiling!" He says.

I playfully punch him. My dad knows how obsessed I am with SuperWhoLock, even though he thinks I'm too old for it.

"Nothing," I say. "I'm just glad it's Friday. No crap tomorrow."

"Well, that's good. I actually came for the chocolates."

I rolled my eyes and handed him the bowl. "Don't eat them all!" I warned.

My father smirked and exited the room. I was on my computer after that for about 6 hours. It was ten o'clock. I had been oovoo ing my internet buddies, and we got off a little bit ago so I had time to wind down. I was getting tired.

Like, really tired. Fast. It was unnatural. I get a little dizzy, and I grab for my knife that I usually keep on my nightstand because I know someone, or _something, _is doing this to me. I feel the hilt, but my arm flops down because I'm so tired.

"Sleep," I heard a voice say.

"Uhhhhh" was something around my intelligent reply.

I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up bridal style, and put me on my bed. I opened my eyes, just barely, and I thought I saw two icy blue ones looking back at me.

* * *

Can you guess whose eyes those are? XD

i hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review, it doesn't matter what you say, unless it's flames. no . Or I'll send you to hell and Castiel won't be able to lift you out of it. :)

Constructive criticism, however, it greatly appreciated. Also questions. I'll answer them either on PM or on the next chapter. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
